Nunca te dejare, Dattebayo
by Emilia Ishinomori
Summary: Escuchen la canción "Born To Die de Lana del Rey" cuando lean el fanfic


**Nunca te dejare, Dattebayo**

Ahi estaba Hyuuga Hinata en el dia de su boda, el dia mas feliz de su vida...o eso se creia , seria feliz si realmente se casara con su gran amor Uzumaki Naruto, pero no, estaba caminando al altar aun lado de Uchiha Itachi o mejor dicho:el futuro "lider" Uchiha Itachi

_Pies no me fallen ahora _  
_Llevenme a la linea de meta _  
_Oh mi corazón se rompe a cada paso que doy _  
_Pero estoy esperando en las puertas _  
_Que me digan que eres mio_

Tenia la esperanza de que Naruto la salvara de ese matrimonio sin amor, pero esa esperanza se iba por el caño, cuando recordo lo que le dijo ese viernes en la noche, su padre Hyuuga Hiashi le aviso sobre la boda...si hubiera sido mas valiente y se hubiera negado

_Caminando por las calles de la ciudad _  
_Esto es por error o desicion? _  
_Me siento tan sola en las noches de viernes _  
_Puedes hacerlo sentir como en casa _  
_Si te digo que eres mio _  
_Es como te dije cariño_

Hay estaban ella y su amado Naruto, en el auto del mismo escuchando Born To Die de Lana del Rey ...  
N-Naruto-kun..-Dijo volteando a ver a su amado  
Si, Hinata...Que pasa hinata?-Pregunto preocupado al ver como las lagrimas salian de los ojos aperlados de la hyuuga  
Ya-a no puedo verte mas-  
POR QUE !?-  
Mi...padre a concertado una boda con Uchiha Itachi...por eso yo-  
No hinata HUYE CONMIGO PORFAVOR !-Suplico desesperado  
No puedo Naruto-Hay fue cuando Naruto lloro igual que ella y se abrazaron...  
_No me entrisezcas no me hagas llorar _  
_Aveces el amor no es suficiente cuando el camino se torna duro_  
_No se por que _  
_Sigeme haciendo reir _  
_Vamos, lleguemos alto _  
_El camino es lagro y continuamos _  
_Trata de tener diversion mientras tanto_  
Hinata...-Dijo el oji-azul sin despegarse  
Quiero...estar contigo-  
Q-que !?-  
No quiero que ese maldito sea el primero-  
Te amo Hinata-  
Te amo Naruto-Kun-Dijieron al unisono antes de fundirse en un apasionado beso que demostraba todos su sentimientos.

_Vamos caminemos en el lado salvaje _  
_Dejame besarte fuerte en la tormenta _  
_Te gustan tus chicas dementes _  
_Escoje tus ultimas palabras _  
_Esta es la ultima vez _  
_Por que tu y yo nacimos para morir_

Adios...Naruto-Dijo la Oji-Perla abrazando al moreno  
Hinata-Dijo con dolor el rubio abrazando por ultima vez a su princesa luna  
y se besaron una vez mas para despedirse...por que eso era la despedida, si el se hubiera enterado antes de los sentimientos de la Hyuuga hubieran estado mas tiempo juntos pero ya no era momento para lamentos.  
esos fueron sus pensamientos al verla entrar ala mansion Hyuuga

_Perdida pero ahora me encontré _  
_Puedo ver pero un tiempo estuve ciega _  
_Estaba tan confundida como una niña pequeña _  
_Tratando de conseguir lo que podia _  
_Asustada de no poder encontrar _  
_Todas esas respuestas cariño_

Ahora estaba en el altar frente a kami-sama y la familia Uchiha e Hyuuga. cerro los ojos con resignacion y despidiendose mentalmente una vez mas de naruto.  
Uchiha Itachi, acepta por esposa a Hyuuga Hinata ?-  
Acepto-  
y tu Hyuuga Hinata, aceptas a Uchiha Itachi por esposo ?  
Y-yo...-No podia no podia aceptar, tal vez su padre la mataria y desepcionaria a todos, pero simplemente no podia destinar su vida aun lado del alguien a quien no amaba

_No me entrisezcas no me hagas llorar _  
_Aveces el amor no es suficiente cuando el camino se torna duro_  
_No se por que _  
_Suigeme haciendo reir _  
_Vamos, lleguemos alto _  
_El camino es largo y continuamos _  
_Trata de tener diversion mientras tanto_

Uzumaki Naruto, estaba en su auto escuchando la ultima cancion que escucho con ella...tal vez ese era el detino por el bien de SU hinata, almenos tenia el consuelo de que tendria la vida que se merese... pero sin amor...dijo esa vocecita en su cabeza, al momento que le daba otra calada a su cigarillo  
No la dejare ir asi de facil, Dattebayo-Grito al momento que arrancaba el auto ala templo del centro de la ciudad.

_Vamos caminemos en el lado salvaje _  
_Dejame besarte fuerte en la tormenta _  
_Te gustan tus chicas dementes _  
_Escoje tus ultimas palabras _  
_Esta es la ultima vez _  
_Por que tu y yo nacimos para morir _  
_Nacimos para morir _  
_Nacimos para morir _  
_Nacimos para morir_

Señorita Hyuuga, diga si acepta ser esposa de Uchiha Itachi !?-Siseo desesperado el sacerdote

Contesta...-Fue lo único que comento Itachi  
Yo...-  
HINATA !-Rugio un hiperactivo rubio en la entrada del templo-  
NARUTO!-Grito de alegria la peli-negro al momento que corria a los brazos de SU Naruto-Kun  
Nunca te dejare, Dattebayo-Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de fundir sus labios en un beso apasionado desesperado.

_Vamos caminemos en el lado salvaje _  
_Dejame besarte fuerte en la tormenta _  
_Te gustan tus chicas dementes_

No dejare que te la lleves, Bastardo !-Grito a todo pulmon Hiashi corriendo encolerizado hacia la pareja...pero fue demasiado tarde, ellos tenian la delantera  
Dejelos ir-Dijo Itachi tocando el hombro de hiashi, pero este se zafo furico  
y del otro lado junto alas damas estaba Uchiha Mimiko la mujer que verdaderamente amaba... ambos sonrieron.

_No me entrisezcas no me hagas llorar _  
_Aveces el amor no es suficiente cuando el camino se torna duro_  
_No se por que _  
_Suigeme haciendo reir _  
_Vamos, lleguemos alto _  
_El camino es lagro y continuamos _  
_Trata de tener diversion mientras tanto_

Pense que nunca llegaria tiempo, ese Usurantonkichi-  
Tambien lo crei sasuke, a donde crees que vayan ?-Pregunto una peli-rosa  
Nose, pero seran felices ...-Dijieron viendo alo lejos por donde se habian ido

_Vamos caminemos en el lado salvaje _  
_Dejame besarte fuerte en la tormenta _  
_Te gustan tus chicas dementes _  
_Escoje tus ultimas palabras _  
_Esta es la ultima vez _  
_Por que tu y yo nacimos para vivir_


End file.
